1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a generally tubular plastic window shade display package including a window shade pulldown handle which serves as a reinforced support for hanging the package from a display rack, hook, or rod.
2. Background
In the merchandising of rolled window shades and similar products it is desirable to display the product in generally transparent plastic film packages which are preferably stored on a display rack of the type having a plurality of support rods from which the display packages are hung awaiting selection and purchase. Although plastic film packages are economical to produce and provide superior protection for the package contents prior to purchase the film must necessarily be relatively light weight and is therefore difficult to reinforce so that the package may support the weight of the package contents when being hung from a display rack or the like.
Conventional plastic film display packages are usually provided with a paper or cardboard reinforcement which is stapled to the display package and is provided with one or more holes therein so that the package may be hung from a display rack rod or hook. However, the process of packaging products such as window shades and other articles using the above mentioned type of prior art package is time consuming and results in a more expensive package. However, a unique solution to the above mentioned problem in connection with display packaging for rolled window shades and similar articles has been provided by the present invention.